Grandparents
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Untuk pertamakali, Shinki kesal pada Gaara! Tapi kunjungan Shinki ke makam Kakek-Neneknya mengubah pandangannya tentang sang Ayah. Bagaimana reaksi Shinki saat bertemu arwah Rasa dan Karura?


Grandparents

Untuk pertamakali, Shinki kesal pada Gaara! Tapi kunjungan Shinki ke makam Kakek-Neneknya mengubah pandangan Shinki tentang sang Ayah. Bagaimana reaksi Shinki saat bertemu arwah Rasa dan Karura?

.

Ujian Chuunin sudah usai dengan sedikit goresan luka. Shinki pulang dengan sebuah ganjalan dalam hati, yakni mengenai musuh dari klan Otsutsuki yang datang menyerang gelanggang pertandingan. Tuan Hokage dan putranya berhasil menghalau musuh yang entah datang dari mana itu, dan entah bagaimana hal itu mengusik Shinki selama beberapa hari.

Sepulang dari Konoha, saat kehidupan si Sunagakure berjalan seperti biasa, Shinki menemui sang Ayah di kantornya. Sambil memulangkan berkas misi dari Kankurou, Shinki memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan kecil dengan Ayahanda.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak mengizinkanku bertarung dengan mereka?" tanya Shinki, langsung, datar dan retorik. Padahal pada detik-detik penyerangan, Gaara sudah menyampaikan alasannya tak menerjunkan Shinki ke medan tarung, yaitu karena kekuatan Shinki tak sebanding dengan Momoshiki Otsutsuki itu.

Gaara, yang tengah memeriksa dokumen lain segera mengangkat wajah. Matanya yang sama dingin dengan milik Shinki memindai anaknya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Nak," dia menjawab kalem.

"Ayah…" balas Shinki, "Aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik kepada Ayah. Aku telah melawan musuh-musuh kuat dan selalu membuktikan kejayaanku pada Ayah. Apa aku tidak cukup kuat di mata Ayah?"

Ucapan Shinki datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Gaara sudah biasa bercakap dengan Sang Anak dengan nada demikian. Namun entah bagaimana kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ucapan dingin Shinki memuat emosi. Gaara tahu anaknya memang terobsesi menjadi Shinobi yang kuat dan terus memamerkan kekuatannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara patut berbangga punya anak berskill sekelas Shinki. Tapi agaknya, kekuatan Shinki berbanding lurus dengan egonya.

"Nak," Gaara berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku pernah melawan mereka. Aku bisa menakar kekuatan mereka."

"Tapi, Ayah, kau berhasil meringkus mereka! Aku juga bisa Ayah! Kau sudah mengajariku banyak taktik dan skill!" Shinki bersikeras.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. "Tumben sekali kau bersikeras?"

"Kita tidak tahu apakah kita bisa menghadapi mereka atau tidak kalau tidak dicoba? Bukankah Ayah pernah bilang begitu?" balas Shinki lagi, Shinki menegakkan bahu, seakan bersiap memuntahkan emosi lagi. Meski nadanya tak terlalu tinggi dan tidak bernada marah, tapi aura emosinya tetap terasa bagi Gaara. Shinki sedang tidak stabil hari itu.

"Ayah!"

"Dengarkan aku, Nak!" Gaara memotong. Godaime Kazekage langsung berdiri, menggencet dokumen misi di bawah telapak tangannya tanpa ampun. Shinki seketika memundurkan wajah, refleks semua anak ketika menghadapi kemarahan para orang tua.

Gaara tidak marah. Dia memang tidak pernah marah, lebih tepatnya. Tapi terkadang, ketika Anak tunggalnya ini meledak, dia harus dilawan dengan ledakan juga. Tapi yang namanya ledakan untuk Gaara bukanlah kalimat-kalimat seru yang termuntahkan penuh kemarahan, melainkan suara datar yang agak dikeraskan saja.

"Kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kau yang terbaik dan aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Tapi musuh dari klan Otsutsuki itu bukan Shinobi biasa. Dia eksis sejak zaman perang sejak kau bahkan belum dilahirkan. Aku lebih tahu."

Gaara kemudian menarik nafas dan menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya, "Aku tahu penduduk Konoha lebih butuh bantuanmu untuk evakuasi, itu sebabnya aku tak memberimu izin turun."

Wajah Shinki semakin mengeras. Nampak bahwa argument sang Ayah belum cukup memuaskan tanda tanya di benaknya. Sekilas Gaara melihat kepalan tangan Shinki yang bergetar. Tapi selama beberapa detik, dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Shinki gelisah bukan hanya karena dia tidak diizinkan untuk bertarung. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat anak itu gelisah…._

"Shinki…" suara Gaara melembut. Dia bergerak, mendekati Sang Anak. Shinki tak bergeser satu inchi pun tatkala Gaara menyentuh pundaknya, memberi gestur Kebapakan yang selalu Shinki suka.

Gaara berbisik, "Apa kau kesal karena merasa tersaingi Uzumaki Boruto?"

"Sial!" Shinki spontan menepis tangan Sang Ayah, secara tak langsung membenarkan kata-kata Gaara. Mata Shinki menajam, dan dia berbalik pergi. Suaranya menjadi dingin lagi saat dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Sang Ayah.

"Aku memang kesal pada Boruto dan terus kepikiran soal dia. Tapi itu tidak mengubah pertanyaanku untuk Ayah."

Kemudian Shinki keluar dari kantor Kazekage, dan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dan melengkung dengan langkah tergesa. Tangannya mengepal lagi, gemetar. Dia tidak menyangkal apa yang Ayahnya katakan. _Ya karena memang benar… dia kesal karena Boruto Uzumaki si anak curang yang berisik, yang mencoreng nama baik Desanya tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi pahlawan._

"Sialan!" maki Shinki lagi.

.

Shinki tak pulang malam itu. Dia mengurung diri di aula latihan sambil melemparkan senjata-senjata pasir besi ke papan sasaran. Pasir besinya mengamuk tanpa ampun menghajar dinding aula di delapan penjuru.

Kankurou pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu, dan melapor pada Gaara. "Shinki sedang _bad mood_. Dia bilang tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Gaara yang baru saja pulang dari kantor menoleh, melihat Kakak sekaligus penasehat pemerintahannya berkata dengan nada santai. Ya, memang sifat _moody_ Shinki sudah dikenal baik oleh Kankurou. Saat Shinki ingin latihan gila-gilaan, tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Kankurou hanya perlu melapor pada Gaara, supaya Gaara tak cemas pada Anaknya.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara, "Tempatkan satu tim medis di dekat aula latihan untuk jaga-jaga."

Tim medis kadang diperlukan kalau-kalau Shinki tak sengaja melukai tubuhnya sendiri dalam amukan pasir besi. Gaara sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, jadi dia hanya menugaskan tim medis biasa untuk berjaga di dekat aula, dan membawakan kotak P3K, siapa tahu Shinki keluar dengan keadaan kepala bocor berdarah atau lengan tergores parah.

"Kankurou," tiba-tiba Gaara memanggil. Pria bercat wajah itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kosongkan jadwalku besok pagi sampai sore. Bisa?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Kankurou yang merasa heran mengapa sang Adik ingin mengosongkan jadwal. Biasanya Gaara bekerja mati-matian untuk mengurus desa bahkan di hari libur sekalipun. "Besok ada delapan belas tim yang dijadwalkan pulang dari misi. Kau harus menerima laporan mereka kan?"

"Boleh kuserahkan padamu?" kata Gaara lagi, membuat Kankurou terkejut.

"Tapi besok aku ada jadwal latihan rutin dengan anak-anak…"

"Batalkan."

Suara Gaara tajam di ujung, membuat Kankurou tak berkutik. Dia pun mengangguk patuh, "Baik. Akan kukosongkan jadwalmu dan jadwalku besok."

Gaara menatap dingin ke luar jendela tanpa bilang apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Kankurou mencatat rencana pengosongan jadwal itu di notesnya.

"Satu lagi…" kata Gaara tiba-tiba, "Kalau Shinki mencariku, bilang padanya aku ada di…."

.

Shinki selesai latihan menjelang shubuh. Dia tergolek lelah di lantai aula. Seorang petugas medis datang membawa kotak P3K dan minuman isotonis. Shinki yang hafal bahwa tim medis ini kiriman Ayahnya pun mengambil perban, obat dan minum tanpa banyak bicara.

"Pukul berapa ini?" tanya Shinki. Petugas medis berbaju putih itu melihat arloji.

"Jam empat pagi, Tuan."

Shinki mengangguk.

"Butuh bantuan untuk bangun, Tuan Shinki?" tanya sang petugas lagi.

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi. Nanti jam lima Yodo dan Araya akan menjemputku. Kami ada janji dengan Guru Kankurou untuk latihan rutin…"

Petugas medis pun meninggalkan Shinki sendirian, terbaring di tengah lantai. Pasir hitam tercecer di seluruh aula, bercampur dengan percikan darah, cermin sifat ambisiusnya yang agak keterlaluan. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit aula. Dia memaki saat mendadak wajah Uzumaki Boruto melintasi benaknya tanpa permisi.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang jaya, yang biasanya berlatih dalam diam, mengasah kemampuan diri tanpa banyak berkoar, serta selalu menunjukkan performa brilian, bisa kalah dari anak berisik berambut kuning itu. Kalah dalam ujian Chuunin -yah, meskipun Boruto curang, tapi jurus originalnya seperti _Stream_ cukup luar biasa- dan kalah dalam pertaruhan nyawa melawan musuh yang asal muasalnya entah darimana.

Uzumaki Boruto adalah pahlawan.

Shinki bukan siapa-siapa.

Fakta bahwa Uzumaki Boruto adalah putra Uzumaki Naruto -pria yang paling berharga dalam hidup Ayahnya- sudah membuat Shinki tertarik. Sekarang ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Boruto bisa menghadapi…

"Ah, sialan!" maki Shinki lagi.

Lelah membawa Shinki tidur di lantai aula sampai matahari meninggi. Sekitar pukul Sembilan, Yodo dan Araya membangunkannya.

"Shinki! Shinki!" panggil Araya, membuat Shinki membuka mata. "Bangun! Sudah siang!"

Shinki terlihat terkejut saat mendapati cahaya terang menerobos ventilasi aula. "Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya cepat.

"Pukul Sembilan," balas Yodo, "Kau ketiduran."

"Kita terlambat menemui guru Kankurou?" tanya Shinki lagi, ingat janji semula.

"Latihan rutin kita batal. Sepertinya Tuan Kazekage sedang ada acara ke luar, jadi guru Kankurou harus menggantikan beliau."

Kening Shinki berkerut sedikit, tidak ingat Ayahnya menyebut-nyebut ada acara ke luar desa.

"Kami khawatir karena kau tidak ada di mana-mana, jadi kamu mencarimu ke sini," Yodo bersuara, "Ayo pulang dan tidur di rumah! Kita bebas tugas hari ini."

.

Shinki pulang ke rumah, mandi dan sarapan. Saat dia melintasi kamar Ayahnya, seorang pelayan rumah tengah membersihkan lantainya. Pelayan itu menyapa Shinki ramah, membuat Shinki membalas sapaannya. Tapi kemudian mata Shinki melihat bagian dalam kamar sang Ayah. Keningnya berkerut curiga saat dia melihat pakaian kage milik Gaara tergantung rapi di dinding.

Gaara tak mungkin pergi ke luar tanpa memakai jubah kage miliknya.

Kemana Ayahnya pergi sampai tugasnya di kantor pemerintahan harus digantikan Guru Kankurou?

Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran…

.

Shinki datang ke kantor pemerintahan dengan alasan menyerahkan kopian berkas misi yang kemarin tertinggal. Kursi besar Kazekage diisi oleh pria dengan wajah bercat ungu, yang tengah memeriksa dokumen misi.

"Selamat siang," sapa Shinki.

"Hai Shinki," balas Kankurou, "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Cuma kopian berkas," kata Shinki ringan sambil menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya. Dia hendak bersuara, tapi mendadak keraguan menghentikan tarikan nafasnya. Dia melihat ke arah Kankurou, lalu melihat arah lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankurou yang menyadari gestur itu. "Kau mencari Ayahmu?"

 _Ugh!_ Keluh Shinki, merasa dirinya mudah dibaca. Sejak pertengkaran kemarin Shinki memang belum bicara apa-apa pada Ayahnya. Dia masih ingin melanjutkan adu argumennya, tapi tiba-tiba Ayahnya pergi entah kemana.

"Kau mencari Gaara?" Kankurou bertanya lagi.

"Aku melihat Ayah pergi tanpa memakai pakaian kage-nya," Shinki berterus terang.

"Memang. Dia tidak pergi dinas, dia pergi ke Lapangan Roh," jawab Kankurou.

"Lapangan apa?"

"Tanah Pemakaman Sunagakure…"

.

.

.

Pemakaman Sunagakure berupa gurun datar dengan gundukan makam di mana-mana. Beberapa makam dibangun permanen, dengan nisan-nisan pualam terukir nama para jenazah. Beberapa hanya makam simbolik, berupa tugu yang ditancapi kunai, berukir nama pahlawan yang gugur di medan tempur.

Gaara tak nampak mencolok di antara nisan-nisan itu karena mengenakan pakaian sewarna pasir. Rambutnya yang klimis berkibar ditiup angin, dan sudah agak berantakan, menandakan Gaara sudah ada di makam untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia berlutut di dekat dua makam. Lututnya bahkan tak dialasi apapun. Dia nampak sedang khusyuk berdoa saat Shinki datang. Kehadiran Shinki tak mengusik doa Gaara. Shinki ikut berlutut, membetulkan letak bunga segar yang sepertinya baru ditaruh Gaara di sana.

Dua makam ini identik. Sebuah foto lama bersandar di masing-masing nisannya. Yang kanan, berukir nama Karura, dengan foto seorang wanita muda cantik. Tanggal kematiannya tercatat sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang lalu bahkan lebih. Di sebelah kirinya, berukir nama Rasa sang Yondaime Kazekage, dengan foto seorang pria berpakaian kage. Tanggal kematiannya tercatat sekitar dua belas tahun setelah Karura meninggal.

"Ayah dan Ibu-nya Ayah?" bisik Shinki.

"Ya," balas Gaara pelan. Angin melambat saat Gaara membuka mata tanda dia sudah menyelesaikan doanya, "Ini makam orang tuaku."

Shinki tersenyum kecut.

"Mereka meninggal karena melindungi apa yang menurut mereka berharga."

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinki, "Apa itu?"

"Ibuku mati melindungi desa dan Aku. Bahkan sampai kematiannya pun, Ibuku masih melindungi aku. Kalau Ayah mati melindungi desa. Mereka berdua pahlawan."

Shinki mengangguk canggung. Niatnya untuk melanjutkan argument yang kemarin batal. Pemakaman bukan medan debat yang asyik. Selalu ada pedih tersimpan di sela nisan-nisan. Hal itu terpancar jelas dari sorot mata Gaara yang redup, memandang dua makam itu dengan alis terangkat sedih.

"Shinki, kau mau berdoa juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu doa untuk makam orang yang sudah meninggal," Shinki berterus terang.

"Sepertinya kau harus masuk sekolah spiritual sehabis ini."

"Hmm…"

Shinki ingat dia masih marah pada sang Ayah. Tapi kemarahannya tertahan, dan mendadak menguap tatkala Gaara menarik jubah Shinki untuk mendekat. Shinki ikut berlutut di sisi sang Ayah, saat Ayahnya itu mulai bicara.

" _Otou-sama_ , _Okaa-sama_ , ini cucu kalian. Namanya Shinki..."

Shinki terkejut, memandang Ayahnya dengan mata melebar.

Gaara melanjutkan, "Shinobi yang kemampuannya takkan mengecewakan keluarga Kazekage dari generasi mana pun dan sampai generasi kapan pun…"

Shinki mendengus, tak yakin ucapan Ayahnya sarkasme atau pujian. Tangan Gaara mengatup semakin erat saat dia melanjutkan, "Sifat egoisnya lebih parah dari aku atau pun _Otou-sama_."

Urat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Shinki. Tapi dia tak bergerak, bersiap mendengarkan kata-kata Ayahnya kemudian. Gaara diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Wajahnya semakin menunduk, membuat Shinki bisa melihat betapa damai ekspresi Ayahnya. Ada kasih sayang tergambar dalam senyum tipisnya.

"Aku berusaha mendidiknya seperti _Otou-sama_ mendidikku, dan aku berusaha melindunginya seperti _Okaa-sama_ melindungiku."

Hati Shinki agak bergetar mendengarnya.

"…Jika aku belum bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untuknya, mohon _Otou-sama, Okaa-sama_ dan arwah para leluhur menuntunku."

Hening sejenak.

"Amin?" Shinki berujar, ambigu antara menanyakan apakah dia harus mengamini, atau dia memang sedang mengamininya.

Tapi Gaara melanjutkan.

"Aku masih berjuang menjadi Kazekage seperti _Otou-sama_ dahulu. Jalanku masih sama dengan harapan yang pernah _Otou-sama_ sampaikan padaku, yaitu melindungi desa dan seluruh teman-teman. Dan Shinki ini…" Gaara berhenti sejenak, membuka mata demi memandang ke arah anaknya, "Dia juga sudah mulai mendapatkan teman. Teman-teman baru. Takdir membawanya kepada putra dari teman terbaikku."

Shinki nyaris berdiri, menyadari bahwa ayahnya mulai membicarakan si kuning berisik.

Tapi Gaara berkata, "Seperti seluruh doa _Otou-sama_ padaku, dan sekarang kusampaikan pada anakku, semoga mereka bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan baik. Hidup dengan penuh teman dan hubungan dengan orang lain yang baik."

"Ayah, doamu itu…"

"Amin!" sela Gaara cepat. Dia menegakkan kepala lagi. Angin padang pasir meniup rambutnya dan Shinki. Mata Shinki meredup saat kemudian Gaara membelai kepalanya. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit.

Shinki tidak tega untuk meneruskan kemarahannya yang kemarin.

"Kau yakin tidak mau berdoa apapun?" Gaara bertanya.

Shinki melirik ke arah lain. "Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm… Kakek dan Nenek…" Shinki berbisik kemudian, "Terimakasih… umm… telah melindungi Ayahku."

"Doa yang sama pasti akan disampaikan anakmu padaku," Gaara menyambut.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Suatu hari nanti, saat kau punya anak, anakmu akan bilang padaku _Kakek Gaara terimakasih telah melindungi Ayahku_. Karena perlindungan itu yang membuatmu tetap hidup."

Shinki membulatkan mata, sadar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak mengizinkan Shinki melawan Momoshiki Otsutsuki karena ingin melindungi nyawanya. Menjaga Shinki tetap hidup sampai detik ini. Bahkan kalau dipikir lebih dekat, tak hanya perkara-perkara besar seperti serangan musuh asing, untuk hal-hal kecil seperti menyiapkan petugas medis saat Shinki latihan pun bukti bahwa Gaara sangat melindungi Shinki.

Selama ini Gaara menjaga nyawa Shinki. Sama seperti dulu bagaimana Rasa dan Karura saat melindungi apa yang menurut mereka berharga. Dan bagi Gaara, _Shinki itu lebih berharga daripada apapun_.

Gaara bangun, mengajak Shinki beranjak.

"Shinki, nanti aku akan mengajakmu main ke Konoha. Daripada kesal, lebih baik kau bertemu langsung dengan Uzumaki Boruto. Berkenalanlah lebih dekat… kau akan tahu sosoknya."

"Ah, Ayah, kau cuma ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Nanadaime Hokage kan? Ayah kangen padanya kan?"

"Hei jangan meledek Ayahmu!"

"Ya, kapan lagi aku bisa meledek Tuan Godaime Kazekage yang selalu memikirkan Tuan Nanadaime Hokage?"

"Kau sendiri selalu memikirkan Uzumaki Boruto! Jangan kau kira Ayah tak tahu!"

"Ugh… Ayah..…" /

Angin bertiup lembut dan dramatis ketika Ayah dan Anak ini berjalan menjauhi pemakaman, berlatar pasir keemasan dan langit biru berawan tipis. Gaara dan Shinki berjalan dengan jarak setengah meter. Namun hati mereka hangat dan dekat. Hati yang meluap dengan kasih sayang. Karena bukti dari kasih sayang adalah _selalu ingin melindungi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **xXx Bonus chapter xXx**

Pukul sepuluh malam, Shinki baru selesai mandi. Misi yang cukup melelahkan membuat dia ingin lekas naik ke kasur dan tidur. Ayah dan Gurunya belum pulang, masih mengurus urusan pemerintahan. Jadi seusai mandi, Shinki langsung membanting diri di kasur.

Hanya hitungan detik sampai dia benar-benar tertidur. Mulanya itu adalah tidur yang damai. Lelahnya terlepas perlahan-lahan. Sampai kemudian aktivitas otak membawanya ke sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi yang sangat _dalam_ , yang Shinki bahkan tak yakin itu adalah mimpi. Dia -mengenakan baju sederhana dan ponco cokelat- berdiri di tengah lautan pasir. Kakinya terseret, nyaris tenggelam ke dalam butiran halus itu. Semakin Shinki melangkah, semakin tenggelam kakinya. Dia berteriak, memanggil satu-satunya nama yang ada di benaknya. "Ayah! Ayah!"

Seseorang menarik tangan Shinki, mencegahnya terperosok dalam pasir. "Ayah!" seru Shinki. Tapi orang itu bukan sang Ayah yang berambut merah dan bertato cinta, melainkan seorang pria gagah berpakaian gelap. Shinki tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya. Tapi dilihat dari rambutnya yang pendek dan berwarna cokelat tua, Shinki langsung berfikir bahwa itu adalah Kankurou.

"Guru Kankurou!" serunya lega. Sosok itu bergerak, cahaya matahari mengaburkan bayang wajahnya. Lalu dia bicara.

" _Semua orang bicara begitu. Mereka bilang aku mirip anak keduaku."_

" _Kau memang sangat mirip Kankurou,"_ sebuah suara wanita menyahut, _"Hati-hati Shinki, berjalanlah lurus agar kau tidak tenggelam di pasir seperti ini."_

Shinki mendongak, melihat lautan pasir mendadak menjadi latar putih. Di hadapannya, dua sosok muncul. Memang remang-remang, tapi Shinki bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang pria dan wanita. Yang satu memakai syal cokelat panjang, dan yang satu memakai pakaian kage, lengkap dengan caping biru berlambang "Kaze".

"Itu baju Ayah kan?" dia bertanya.

" _Baju ini milikku. Ya sekarang memang dipakai Gaara. Agak kebesaran, kukira, karena Gaara berbadan kecil... Ah, kau juga kecil seperti dia. Barangkali besok kau cukup beruntung untuk mewarisi baju ini, sekaligus jabatannya."_

"Apa maksudnya?"

Suara wanita menyahut, _"Kelak kau akan tahu maksudnya…"_

Dua sosok di hadapan Shinki makin jelas, membentuk wajah yang sama dengan yang dia lihat di foto di makam. Rasa dan Karura, orang tua Gaara. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Shinki yang memiliki tanda lahir merah. Keduanya tersenyum.

Karura memiliki senyum yang manis, dan Rasa punya senyum yang berwibawa. Banyak hal dari mereka berdua yang Shinki lihat telah terwariskan kepada Gaara. Shinki pun tersenyum, merasa ada kesejukan menjalari tubuhnya, bersama sebuah rasa lega.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya, "Kakek, Nenek…"

 **Fin**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic holiday-production alias hasil dari nganggur selama liburan. Review membuat saya lebih bersemangat membuat cerita-cerita tentang Ayah dan Anak ini : )))**

 **Salam hangat dari mahasiswa magabut semester tua ini…**


End file.
